I'm Here for You
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: When Toon Link won the tournament, Ganondorf doesn't want him to win again. So he decided to 'slow' the hylian down. But a certain robot was there to help him. Toon Link X Mega Man (Note: Bondage)


**Author's Note: After one of my battles in the Super Smash Bros Club, I decided to make a fanfic on what happens after the battle. There's also gonna be some Toon Link X Mega Man friendship here, with special thanks to Itanimulli, a guest reviewer in FanfictionNET. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros and its characters.**

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

TIME!

The Winner is...

Toon Link!

xxx

Toon Link was teleported back to the main smash tower, where all the smashers gather to enter or watch the tournament.

It was a time tournament for the week, the top two in each match gets to move on. Toon Link being in first place.

Every child smasher went over to the young hylian to congratulate him.

"You did great out there!"

"Awesome job!"

"Impressive Toony!"

"Alright, alright guys!", Toon Link shouted. "Settle down!"

All of the child smashers followed.

"You did good Toon Link.", said Mega Man.

"Thanks Rock, you too."

The other smashers decided to let the two talk, and went back to do their own thing.

"So...I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow for the finals."

Mega Man nodded, and left.

Toon Link smiled and sighed. _'It's been a tough match.'_ , he thought. _'Hmm... I wonder who got second in the results.'_ He went over to the bulletin board, checking the results.

1st Place: Toon Link

2nd Place: Ganondorf

3rd Place: Ike

4th Place: Lucario

5th Place: Captain Falcon

6th Place: Link

7th Place: Greninja

8th Place: Samus

 _'Looks like I'll be having another rough time.'_ , Toon Link thought is slight of anger, knowing who got 2nd. He rolled his eyes. _'Oh well! I bet I'll do well tomorrow.'_ He smiled then went back home.

~~~the next day~~~

Toon Link opened his bedroom door, seeing a letter. He picked it up and read it.

"Dear Toon Link,

I wanted to meet up with you early, before anyone comes here.

-Rock (aka Mega Man) xxx"

The hylian blushed when he saw the xxx. He didn't knew that Mega Man liked him _that_ much. But regardless, he didn't hesitate into going to the smash tournament tower.

~~~time skip~~~

The tower is where all of the smashers gather to participate or watch the others in the tournament.

Toon Link went into one of the waiting rooms to find his robot friend.

On the side of the door, it showed that the finals will be a team smash as well, Toon Link and Mega Man both in the same team.

"Rock! Are you here?", Toon Link shouted as he looked around the room. "You told me too-"

Then the door slammed shut, and the lights turned off, leaving the only light coming from the window.

Toon Link pulled out his sword, ready to fight. He look cautiously at his surroundings.

Shortly after, a dark figure sprung up behind him. He pinned the hylian down, as the sword was flinged out of his hands.

He tried to reach it, but it was no use, the man was just to strong, and heavy. "Nnngh! Let go of me!", he said as he struggled against the man's grip. His head was shoved to the ground, as he felt his hands being forcibly pulled behind his back.

The man started to tie the hylian's hands together tightly. Next, he tied his chest to his arms, pinning them together.

Toon Link put up a fight by struggling, but it was no use.

The man began tying his legs together as well, before getting another rope then connecting that with his arms.

He couldn't take it anymore. So he decided to scream. "Help! Somebody out there!", he shouted. "Help! Please! Any-mmmph!" Toon Link's shouts were muffled when a piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth, followed by a tightly cleave gag. Yet another cloth was tied around his mouth covering it, further muffling his cries.

"Sorry. I didn't quite catch that.", he captor mocked.

His eyes slightly widened when he heard that voice. But he didn't care about his captor, what he's caring about right now is escaping, but with ropes added to him, it was pretty much useless. He was about to give up, but he heard the door opened.

"Toon Link?!", Mega Man shouted in shock as he opened the lights.

The person who tied Toon Link, was Ganondorf.

"You!" The robot boy changed his left hand into a gun, and pointed it at the man. "Let. Go. Of. Him."

Ganondorf threw the hylian aside, before approaching the robot boy. "You DARE interrupt me?"

"I said: let go of him!" He's about to fire. "Or else!"

"What are _you_ gonna do huh?", he taunted.

 _'Rock! Help me!'_ , Toon Link thought in fear.

Mega Man charged tackle the man, but was shortly suplexed. He shot him, but he dodged.

Ganondorf punched the robot in the stomach, but it didn't hurt as much.

Toon Link tried to scoot over to get his sword, however Ganondorf grabbed him, now using the said sword and put it close to the hylian's neck.

"Put that arm canon away, and I won't kill your boyfriend."

Toon Link shook his head, telling Mega Man not to follow the man's orders.

But the robot boy did, changing his arm canon back to normal. "Do what you want with me... But let Toony go!"

Ganondorf kicked him into the wall, knocking him out **(** **surprisingly)**.

"Rmmph! Nmmph! (Rock! No!)"

The man laughed evilly. "Perfect." He started to tie the robot boy the same way he did to Toon Link, however he didn't gag him. Instead he blindfolded the robot boy, before doing the same to Toon Link.

"Mmmph! Lph mph gmph! (Let us go!)"

"Sorry.", the man said sarcastically. "But I _won't_ let you win this match."

~~~time skip~~~

Mega Man woke up, feeling a bit dizzy.

The blindfolds were removed, so he can see.

He saw that he was tied up, but the ropes were tied tightly, making him unable to use any of his powers. Then he heard sobbing coming from beside him. He turned around to see Toon Link bound and gagged.

Both of them were in a basement of the Smash Tournament Tower, rarely anyone comes here. They were also now tied back-to-back.

 _'W-Why...!'_ , Toon Link thought with guilt. _'Why did I let this happen... I can't believe I would ever fall for that! And now, Rock and I are trapped down here.'_

Mega Man saddened when he saw Toon Link. He gently held the hylian's hand, squeezing it a bit. "It's okay Toon Link. We'll get out of this!"

Toon Link looked at his best friend.

"I'll protect you. We'll get out of this, I promise."

The hylian nodded.

Mega Man began to look around.

There was mostly boxes and crates in that place, but he manage to find a knife on tope of one of them.

"Toon Link!", the robot boy whispered. "Help me get to that crate."

The hylian nodded, as they started to scoot across.

"Stand up."

Both of them stood up, Mega Man tried to get the knife with his head, later succeeding.

He grabbed it, and started to cut the ropes. Once he was free, he started to untie Toon Link.

"Attention all smashers!", said the announcer. "The final match will start in 20 minutes!"

Mega Man manage to free Toon Link right after the announcer said that. Shortly after, he inspected the roped burns on the hylian's wrist. "Are you alright?", he said in a concern voice.

Toon Link removed the gag, then hugged his best friend. "I'm so sorry I got you into this!", he sobbed.

The robot boy rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "Shh... It's alright Toony." Then something lit up. "Now that I think of it...Toon Link did the fake later made you think I wrote it?"

Toon Link blushed in embarrassment. "Yes..."

Mega Man smirked, before kissing him on the lips.

The hylian didn't expect this, but he didn't mind, and returned the kiss.

After two minutes, the broke it.

"Come on Toony.", Mega Man said with a smile. "Let's get back to the others."

Toon Link nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you."


End file.
